Le Groupe Des Six
by pigeonne-cake
Summary: Univers alternatif : Quand Rangiku, Rukia, Grimmjow, Orihime, Renji et Toshiro sont amis et vivent tout le temps des aventures plus folles le unes que les autres ... Petite note : C'est ma première fic, alors je suis pas douée pour les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yooo tout le monde !  
Je me suis déscidée a créer ma première fic à force d'en lire sur Internet, mais aussi car mon histoire, part d'un délire avec deux amies.  
J'essaye de faire mon possible pour éviter les fautes de Français, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à trouver mes fautes... (Pourtant je me relis avant de publier)  
J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, bien que se soit que l'introduction.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les fantastiques personnages appartient au merveilleux Tite Kubo qui est le créateur de Bleach. Il y a seulement quelques personnages qui sortiront de mon imagination que je préciserais au file des chapitres.**_

…**..**

Introduction :

Dans une sorte d'univers parallèle au monde de Bleach, les personnages que nous connaissons existent tous, ils sont identiques, mais n'ont pas le même rang ou statut. Pour cela je vais changer quelques relations entre les personnages.

Ce monde se déroule à une époque passée par rapport à celle de la véritable histoire, et ne connait pas de division telle que la Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo, ou le monde des humains. Je ne serais vous dire la date exacte de cette univers, mais sachez que la vie serait similaire aux années 1800, et que la période où vivent nos héros ressemble au mouvement de la Renaissance en Europe. Les villes, la façon de vivre seront pareil que celle de l'époque, mais le langage, la place de la femme ainsi que l'égalité homme-femme, sont équivalent à ceux du XXIème siècle, soit identique à maintenant. La technologie actuelle n'est évidement pas présente, mais des clins d'œil à certain inventions sont possibles. Parlons désormais du lieu de l'intrigue, elle aura lieu dans une sorte de France, car je vais modifier les noms des villes.

Rukia Kuchiki est une jeune femme de petite taille, menue qui semble froide en premier lieu, mais qui est quelqu'un de chaleureux lorsqu'on la connait. Elle possède des cheveux noirs mi court qui se stoppent au niveau de ses épaules. De plus elle a une éternelle mèche rebelle qui reste entre ses yeux. Elle est modeste, très observatrice, et trouve souvent un moyen pour sortir d'un mauvais pas ces amis, car elle est prête à tout pour eux. Rukia est également perspicace, intelligente, et contrôle ses sentiment, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'énerver lorsque le groupe se chamaille.

La jeune fille vit avec son grand frère adoptif, dans un manoir ce situant dans la campagne proche de la ville de Nanes. Rukia à été adoptée dans une famille renommée, et manque de peu de choses, car sa nouvelle famille fait partie des personnes importantes et elle peut donc subvenir à ses besoins. Elle a 17 ans, et est donc installée dans une école de Nanes pour pofiner sont éducation. L'établissement "La Colline" est renommé dans toute la région pour deux raisons. La première est que les jeunes personnes qui en sortent de celui-ci sont considérées comme faisant partit de ceux ayant reçu la plus exquise des éducations. Ce qui explique que les nobles familles, les plus titrés et les familles connus y installent leurs enfants. La seconde raison est plus récente et fait tâche pour la directrice Jomisa. En effet, depuis environ 2 ans, l'une des classes de La Colline fait écho par leur bavardage, leurs comportements rebelles et enfantins. Bien évidement des menaces de séparation furent faits au groupe, mais les parents de certains étant haut placé, cela ne donnait jamais de suite. Ainsi cette classe n'était pas séparée et continuait à faire parler d'elle, puis elle commançait à même devenir populaire dans le département, au plus grand dam de Jomisa.

Rukia rentre seulement en fin de semaine dans sa ville éloignée et elle se retrouve ainsi en famille. Sur le chemin du retour, la petite brunette est toujours accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, Orihime Inoue. Orihime est une jeune femme de 17 ans, très souriante, toujours de bonne humeur, et dotée d'une très grande gentillesse. La jeune femme se souci souvent des autres et elle a donc naturellement la place de confidente dans le groupe. La demoiselle a une fine taille accompagné d'une forte poitrine, ce qui attire beaucoup l'attention de la gente masculine. C'est cheveux sont roux et dégringolent jusqu'au bas de son dos. La rouquine à également de grand beaux yeux bruns qui se mariaient parfaitement à sa chevelure orangé.

Rukia et Orihime sont deux amies qui ont grandis ensemble et qui habitent la même ville depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ainsi les deux jeunes femmes se connaissent très bien et se fréquente beaucoup. C'est pourquoi, le vendredi dans l'après midi, elles montent ensembles dans le carrosse mit à leur disposition par l'école pour regagner leur demeure. Puis du vendredi soir jusqu'au dimanche elles peuvent faire ce que bon leur semblent car c'est leur jour de congés. Ensuite, le lundi de bonne heure, les deux adolescentes reprennent le chemin de La Colline, où vous aurez comprit elles sont en internat.

Dans cet internat règne une ambiance saine et surtout festive au sein de la classe portant le matricule SS13HM, notamment connu pour plomber la réputation de La Colline, et par leur comportements. En effet, les étudiants qui se trouvent dans cette classe ont beaucoup de répondant, et font ce que l'on peut qualifier de « conneries ». Bien évidement Rukia et Orihime font partit de SS13HM, ainsi que leur amis.

Dans cette classe se trouvent les deux plus agitée de la bande Renji Abarai et Rangiku Matsumoto.

Renji est un jeune homme de 17 ans et a une carrure imposante du haut de ces 1m80. Il est plutôt bien bâtit car il a une musculature apparente. Abarai ne se fait pas remarquée que par sa corpulence, mais également par ces cheveux rouge pourpre très souvent attachés. De plus il a une paire de tatouages sur son visage à la place de ces sourcils, ceux-ci descendent jusqu'à son torse et partent ensuite sur les côtés au niveau des hanches. Le jeune homme possède une grande force physique, mais également une grande force mentale. Il a un caractère fort, mais cependant, il est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter et qui ce souci de ses amis.

Rangiku est âgée d'un an de plus, soit de 18 ans. Elle a une longue chevelure blonde-rousse et ondulée qui s'arrête au bas de son dos. Elle a un grain de beauté à droite de sa bouche, et possède tout comme Orihime une imposante poitrine. La rousse ayant un magnifique physique et en étant consciente, elle n'est pas modeste sur son allure et n'hésite pas à mettre ces atouts en valeurs. Rangiku est une personne qui parait nonchalante, frivole, désordonnée, paresseuse et qui aime le saké au premier abord. Mais en réalité elle est très loyale, respectueuse, et ce souci des sentiments des autres et est toujours prête pour faire la fête pour changé les idées de ses amis.

Les deux amis ont grandis dans la même ville, ainsi ils se connaissent parfaitement, tout comme Rukia et Orihime. Le duo a une grande complicité et font souvent des « conneries » ensemble. Hé oui ! C'est deux énergumènes ensembles font tout pour énerver les adultes de l'école, comme défier leur autorité et amuser la galerie. C'est de cette façon, que les deux amis furent surnommé "La Crazy Equipo". Leurs « conneries » donnent pourtant un résultat paradoxal, car par leurs actions ils sont punis presque tous les jours. Seulement, ils continuent leurs déconnades tout en étant sanctionné. Au final, Rangiku et Renji sont encore réprimandés, et ainsi de suite… Ce petit cercle vicieux amuse particulièrement les deux concernés, ainsi que leurs amis. Mais surtout la cerise sur le gâteau est que cela met hors d'elle la directrice. Seulement Jomisa est devenu méfiante depuis la dernière corvée de ménage réalisé par la Crazy Equipo. En effet Renji et Rangiku ont fait glisser la chef de l'établissement sur une serpillère humide et la directrice à atterrit dans un seau d'eau sal…

Egalement, en SS13HM ce trouve deux autres garçon qui sont amis avec Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku et Renji :

Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui est âgé de 19 ans ce qui fait de lui le plus vieux du groupe. Il est quelqu'un d'élancé, car c'est un homme grand et mince, mais tout comme Renji il a une musculature apparente. Jaggerjack possède également un tatouage sur son flanc droit, qui n'est autre que le chiffre 6. L'homme a des yeux bleus, tout comme sa chevelure qui est de la même couleur. Au niveau du caractère, Grimmjow est quelqu'un d'impulsif, provocateur, rebelle, agressif et vulgaire. Il n'obéit à personne et se moque des conséquences. Il ne craint surtout pas la directrice et ne respecte pas ces sanctions, contrairement à Rangiku et Renji qui acceptent les punitions. L'homme à la chevelure bleuté est une personne intelligente et il respect qu'une personne qui n'est autre qu'Orihime, sa petite amie. Il est proche de Renji bien qu'ils se bagarrent tout le temps avec. De plus les stupidités de La Crazy Equipo l'amuse beaucoup, et il aide souvent à la préparation de nouveau plan. Pour finir, il est énormément craint dans la classe, dans l'école ainsi que par les adultes à cause de son caractère cependant son groupe d'ami n'est pas du tout effrayer par lui.

Pour finir, le dernier ami de la bande n'est autre que Toshiro Hitsugaya qui est le plus jeune du groupe. Du haut de ses 15 ans Toshiro est souvent considéré comme un gamin au sein du groupe des adolescents. Mais le cadet de la bande est le plus sérieux du groupe et il fait même preuve de plus de maturité que ces amis. Il faut dire qu'il est très intelligent et malin pour son âge, c'est pour cela qu'il à sauté quelque classe durant ses études. Toshiro, en plus d'être le plus jeune il est également le plus petit du groupe avec 11 cm de moins que Rukia. L'adolescent a les cheveux argenté en pique se qui attire les regards tout comme ses amis Renji et Grimmjow. Pour finir, Toshiro a rencontré Rangiku quand il était plus petit, ce qui fait qu'ils se connaissaient avant d'être dans la même classe. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux opposés, ils s'entendent très bien, et partage tous les deux une passion. L'un pour les tagadas et l'autre pour les différents alcools.

La bande d'adolescents regroupant Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Grimmjow, Rangiku et Toshiro forment "Le Groupe Des Six". Ils sont dans l'école "La Colline" qui est l'équivalant d'un couvent du XVIIIème siècle, mais à les fonctions d'un lycée. C'est donc un établissement mixte, ce qui explique la présence de garçon. L'une des règles la plus surprenante de La Colline, est qu'il est toléré que les étudiants aient la possibilité d'avoir de la nourriture ou des boissons dans l'établissement. C'est dans cet environnement que le groupe d'amis viennent en semaine pour travailler. Enfin … Le but est de travailler, mais vous pensez bien qu'ils feront autre choses.

…**..**

_**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus, je vous dis à bintot pour le prochain chapitre. Et n'hésiter pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ]**_


	2. L'idée de Grimmjow

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Moi ça va :D. Je vous remercie de lire mon histoire et j'espère que ma fic vous plaira. Les personnages risque de devenir OOC au file des chapitres. Si non, Jomisa est un personnage que j'ai inventer, donc si vous ne le trouver pas dans le manga c'est normal. Bonne lecture à vous !**_

…**..**  


Chapitre 1 : L'idée de Grimmjow

Toutes les personnes de La Colline vivaient ensemble, dans une certaine harmonie, où l'on devait apprendre les bonnes manières. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où les habitudes de l'école furent chamboulé par l'arrivée Du Groupe Des Six.

Aujourd'hui, mardi, lors du déjeuner, la bande d'amis discutait bruyamment comme à leur habitude autour d'une table. Il y avait quelques échanges de baffes entre Renji et Grimmjow à cause d'opinion différentes, Orhime faisait goûter ses nouveaux mélange d'aliments au groupe, Rangiku se plaignait de la grosseur de ses seins, Rukia rigolait du combat absurde de ces deux amis, alors que Toshiro mangeait calmement sans bruit en observant ses amis. Lorsque soudain Renji ne réagissait plus à la dernière claque de l'homme aux cheveux bleu.

_« OOH ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?! C'est horrible ! »_ Cria Renji d'un air horrifié en scrutant son assiette d'un mauvais œil.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive le babouin ? »_ Lui répondit Grimmjow sur un ton provocateur. _« T'as enfin vu ta tronche dans les couverts ?! Bah je confirme, c'est horrible. »_ Se moqua l'homme en pouffant de rire.

_« Ho la-ferme, toi ! »_ Rembarra l'homme aux tatouages avant de prendre un air scandalisé en fixant de nouveau son plat. _« Je me disais juste que c'est dégelasse ce que l'on mange ! Ça à un mauvais goût ! »_

_« Si tu n'aime pas du tout, tu peux toujours mélanger ! »_ Intervins Orihime avec un grand sourire. _« Regarde ! »_ Ajouta-t-elle en saisissant sa purée de citrouille en prenant soin d'ajouter des rondelles de saucisson dans la purée. _« Tu veux que je te prépare la même chose ? »_ Questionna la rouquine en montrant le résultat final à l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

_« Heuu …. »_ Hésita son interlocuteur en regardant la mixture d'un drôle d'œil _« Non, ne t'en fais pas Orihime, ça va aller… »_ Finit-il par répondre.

_« En même temps vu le prix de la pension ils pourraient faire des efforts sur le repas... » _Répliqua Rukia en dessinant un lapin dans sa purée de citrouille. _« J'ai plus faim, sa me dégoute la purée de cette couleur ! »_ Avoua la brunette en poussant son assiette au loin.

_« C'est vrai, je ne sais pas si la purée de citrouille violette est normale… »_ Signala Toshiro d'un air dubitatif en remuant la purée dans son assiette.

_« Mmon mje mbeu ! »_ S'écria Rangiku en mâchant plusieurs rondelles de saucisson.

_« Heuu … Tu nous la refais ? »_ Déclara Grimmjow en regardant son amie.

_« Je disais »_ Articula Rangiku en finissant de manger _« Moi j'en veux bien, Orihime de ton mélange. »_ Reprit la jeune femme en tendant son assiette vers son amie. Puis une fois servie, elle songea au problème de la nourriture avec ces amis.

_« On peut faire une révolution, comme ça on aurait de la bouffe normale ! »_ Balança Grimmjow après avoir trouvé une idée qui lui semblait réalisable.

_« Pas bête ! » _ S'enthousiasma Rangiku qui trouvait l'idée très intéressante, puis elle ajouta en regardant Renji, _« On va pouvoir se venger de notre dernière corvée comma ça ! »_

_« Ouais, t'as raison ! »_ S'écria Renji réjouit par l'idée, surtout que la membre de Crazy Equipo n'avait pas apprécié sa dernière corvée. _« Mais comment faire une révolte ? On ne trouvera jamais assez de personnes qui nous suivrons… »_ Réfléchit l'adolescent.

_« Je crois que je viens de trouvé ! … »_ Dévoila Grimmjow avec un sourire sadique collé au visage.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus clairs diffusa son plan à l'ensemble du groupe puis la bande d'amis quitta la cantine à la recherche "d'étudiants volontaires". Au bout d'un certain temps, les six amis réussirent à mobiliser tous les étudiants de La Colline sachant que la plus grande majorité des élèves rassemblés étaient présent car ils craignaient la colère de Grimmjow… De plus, le jardinier de l'établissement s'était ajouter à la manifestation par amusement et car il s'entend plus que bien avec Le Groupe Des Six. Toute la troupe de manifestants s'était arrêter devant le bâtiment administratif et scandèrent de meilleurs repas et une journée culturelle. Oui … Cela paraissait un peu exagéré de faire une révolution juste pour de la nourriture.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la directrice sorte de son bureau et vienne stopper cette mutinerie. Bien évidement Jomisa ne souhaitait pas laisser cette chose impuni, donc devinez qui elle choisit pour faire la corvée de linge pendant deux mois et qui en plus seraient puni de sortit pendant cinq semaines? Surtout que le duo chantait à plein poumons avec d'immenses sourires car ils ignoraient que la directrice était apparut. Les manifestants, eux, ne disaient plus rien dès qu'ils avaient aperçus la silhouette de la femme.

Jomisa se tenait droite, les bras croisé sous sa minuscule poitrine face à tous les étudiants de La Colline. C'est une femme maigre et plutôt grande avec de long et fin bras. Elle portait des vêtements ample et mal assortit, se qui la rendait facilement repérable. Son visage était ridée et dure, pourtant une rumeur disait qu'elle était jeune. Pour finir, son nez était très discret dans son visage mais il était mit en valeur par le simple faite qu'elle porte des lunettes. Les verres de la monture étaient de véritable bloc et faisaient donc ressortir ses petits yeux remplis de colère.

Malgré cette entrée remarqué de tous, la Crazy Equipo qui n'avait rien vue, continua d'hurler leur nouvelle musique orchestrer par un Grimmjow au sourire sadique _: « Jomisa si tu savaaiiis, tes maniièères et ta bou-ffe ! Jomisa si tu savaaiis, tes manières où on se les met ! Au cul ! Aucu ! Aucune hésitation ! Non, Non, Non, à ces règles à la con ! Oui, Oui, Oui à une meilleure vie ! »_ Les deux amis allait inviter les personnes présente à les rejoindre, seulement toue ne se déroula pas comme prévu… _« Allez tous avec no… Haaaa Madame Jomisa qui êtes également la directrice, que faites vous ici pendant nos chants lyriques envers… »_ Bien évidement Jomisa s'empressa de stopper les explications des deux compères, et commença sa plus grande engueulade envers toutes les personnes présente. A la fin de la dispute, la révolution eut pour conséquence de donner davantage de corvées pour Renji et Rangiku, mais il eut également une écoute de la directrice. Au plus grand étonnement de tous les étudiants de l'école Jomisa accepta la proposition de la mise en place d'un jour dit "culturel", mais rien n'avait été décidé pour la nourriture… La purée de citrouille violette resterait encore longtemps au menu.

La directrice prit la décision d'organiser la journée culturelle lors du premier jeudi du mois de mai, c'est-à-dire dans un mois. L'objectif de ce jour banalisé était que les adolescents enrichissent leur culture en se rendant sur les multiples îles que comporte Nanes. Exceptionnellement, les étudiants auront le droit de se promener dans la ville sans la surveillance permanente des adultes. Seulement, il demeurait un problème pour Le Groupe Des Six. En effet, nos deux zozos préférés étaient interdit de sortie depuis leur magnifique chanson interprété juste devant la concernée. La bande d'amis devait donc trouver une parade pour que leurs amis puissent participer à cette journée avec eux.

Dix jours avant la sortie culturelle, les six amis étaient dans leur chambre et réfléchissaient à la mise en place d'un plan imparable sur la fuite des deux sanctionnés. La bande d'amis était confortablement assis sur l'un des six lits que comportaient la pièce et personne ne semblait avoir réellement envie de médite sur le sujet.

_« Bon ! »_ Commença de façon sérieuse Rukia pour essayer de motivé les autres _« Nous devons trouver un moyen pour que ces deux idiots… » _Elle désigna les deux concerné avec sa tête _« … puissent venir avec nous jeudi prochain pendant notre journée de "quartier libre". »_

_« Elle consiste en quoi cette fois votre corvée ? » _Demanda Orihime curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu inventer la directrice pour punir les deux zozos.

_« Haa ! Très simple ! »_ S'exclama Rangiku _« On lave une pile de draps, et ensuite on nous donne d'autres corvées jusqu'au moment où Jomisa soit fatiguée de nous voir travailler. » _Expliqua la rousse en minant ces propos.

_« C'est pas très intellect comme truc. »_ Intervint Grimmjow en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Renji. _« C'est de ton niveau le babouin ! »_ Se moqua l'homme.

_« Tais-toi ! »_ Beugla l'homme aux cheveux rouge qui répondit à l'attaque de son rival en lançant un cousin dans le visage de Grimmjow _« Si t'aurais pas eu l'idée de mettre en place une révolution on en serait pas là ! »_ Ajouta l'homme aux tatouages en s'énervant après son ami. Bien évidement après les dires de Renji les deux hommes commencèrent à ce battre sous les regards désapprobateurs du reste du groupe.

_« C'est vrai que la directrice a peur des araignées ? »_ Questionna Orihime pour passer à autre chose.

_« Oui ! »_ affirma Rangiku. _« Quand on lui avait mit une en papier sur son lit il y'a 1 an, elle a d'abord hurlé comme un âne, et c'est enfuit en courant comme perroquet qui savait dire qu'un mot "une araignée ! Une araignée ! " ._

_« C'est vrai qu'elle battait bien des ailes. »_ Rajouta Renji en esquivant un coup de pied de son adversaire.

_« Franchement sa m'aurait arrangé si cette chieuse de momie serait partit en migration ! »_ Pesta le bleuté en enroulant Renji dans des couvertures pour essayer de neutralisé l'homme aux cheveux rouge écarlate.

_« Bon sinon comment on peut faire ? » _Interrogea Rukia d'un air extrêmement sérieux comme si elle faisait abstraction de toute l'agitation environnante.

_« Je sais ! »_ S'enjoua subitement Toshiro en tapant dans ces mains car il venait de trouver la solution.

_« T'es génial Toshiro ! »_ S'enthousiasma Rangiku en se précipitant vers le jeune homme pour le serré dans ces bras, même si elle ne connaissait pas l'idée du garçon… Enfin elle l'étouffait plus avec sa poitrine qu'autre chose…

_« Lâche-moi ! Je peux plus respirer ! »_ S'énerva Toshiro en essayant de s'extirper de l'étreinte de son amie. Une fois que le cadet put respirer de-nouveau il questionna la Crazy Equipo pour savoir si son plan pouvait se réaliser. _« Vous n'avez pas nettoyé le grenier il y a trois semaine par ce que vous aviez lancé une bombe à eau dans le visage d'Aizen ? »_

_« HOOO ouiiii, et il était tout mouillé car il a rien vu venir ! »_ Ricana un amas de couverture qui n'était autre que Renji qui se remémorait la scène. _« Sa dégoulinait de partout ! Et il n'avait aucune réaction ! »_ Enrichit Rangiku en rigolant.

_« Mais je ne vois pas où veux-tu en venir ? »_ Quémanda Orihime qui était intriguée par cette question qu'elle trouvait hors sujet.

_« Mmmm »_ Réfléchissait Rukia. _« J'ai comprit ton idée ! Tu veux les envoyer nettoyer de nouveau le grenier ! Et comme dans un grenier il y a des araignées Jomisa n'ira pas vous surveiller, n'y même vérifier leur présence. » _Déclara la petite brunette qui avait deviné la stratégie de son ami.

_« Bonne idée ! »_ S'emballa Orihime qui trouvait que le plan était réalisable.

_« L'idée est bonne.»_ Déclara Grimmjow en rejoignant le groupe sur le lit. _« Mais réfléchissez deux secondes les gars. Vous croyez que cette abrutie va accepter qu'ils nettoient le grenier sans surveillance ? »_ Balança l'homme.

_« Tu l'as dit toi-même que c'est une abrutie. »_ Répliqua immédiatement Rukia _« En plus il faudra qu'elle gère la journée en ville. Alors je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de personne à La Colline. »_ Ajouta Kuchiki qui ce disait que surveiller 17 classes devait être un sacré travail.

_« Avec un peu de chance sa sera Shunsui_ _Kyōraku_ _notre jardinier qui restera. »_ Ajouta Orihime enthousiaste, car elle savait que leur ami pouvait les aidés dans n'importe quel contexte.

_« De quoi ?! »_ Dirent en cœur Rangiku et Renji qui n'étaient toujours pas remis de leurs souvenirs _« Vous avez trouvez un plan ?! »_

Ainsi, une fois Renji dé-saucissonner, les quatre amis furent obligé d'expliquer la stratégie mise au point au duo qui n'avait pas écouté leur discutions précédente. Plus tard dans la nuit, après que tous les détails soient réglés, le plan était opérationnel, et ne demandait plus qu'à être appliqué pour le jour-J, celui de la sortie.

Le premier jeudi du mois de mai le groupe des six commença à appliquer leur stratégie méticuleusement préparée quelques jours avant. L'objectif était simple, il fallait qu'il y est une cohue impossible à gérer dans le réfectoire. Cela créera donc la venue de la directrice, qui cherchera évidement les coupables. Les fautifs seront nul autre que La Crazy Equipo, et ainsi ils auront une nouvelle punition. Pour avoir la corvée du grenier il fallait un complice infiltré. Celui-ci n'était autre que Shunsui Kyōraku.

Shunsui est depuis toujours l'allier du Groupe Des Six. En effet, cet homme est un peu plus âgé que Jomisa et travail à La Colline en tant que jardinier. Il porte toujours un chapeau de paille qui ne le quitte jamais. Shunsui est un homme grand avec de longs cheveux marron qui sont attachés en queue de cheval. Il est quelqu'un d'apparence très cool, car il est toujours au repos, car il n'aime pas bouger, de plus sa barbe lui donne un petit air négligé ce qui amplifie son look de baba cool. Shunsui est gentil, compétent et aide le Groupe Des Six pour la simple raison qu'il n'aime pas Jomisa, alors cela l'amuse de voir la bande d'adolescent mener la vie dur à la directrice.

Avec la complicité de Shunsui, ainsi que certain élèves, tous les complices déjeunaient et se préparaient mentalement à faire un bazar immense. La bataille commença dès que Grimmjow ce mit à hurler « Maintenant bande d'idiots ! » qui n'est autre que le signal. Là commença une immense batail de nourriture. Les laitages, les oranges, les tartines et autre aliments qui se trouvaient sur la table volaient dans tous les sens… Même certains élèves avaient été cherché les reste de la veille qui n'était autre que de la purée de citrouille violette.

Grimmjow et Renji s'étaient emparées de deux baguettes de pain rancit en guise de sabre et combattaient avec toutes personnes se trouvant devant leur passage. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais manié d'épée, mais leurs gestes si précis et leur aisance pouvait faire croire le contraire.

Orhime de son côté était en train d'encourager son petit ami derrière une sorte de QG qu'elle avait construit avec une table retourné pour servir de rempare. Lorsqu'un ennemi venait par derrière Grimmjow, la rousse se hâtait de lancer de la vaisselle sur l'assaillant.

Rukia, elle, dessinait des petits animaux un peu partout avec les aliments qu'elle trouvait. Cela n'était donc pas surprenant de voir un lapin en laitue, un hamster en quartier d'orange ou une tâche lait représentant chacun de ces amis lapiniser.

A côté de la brunette ce trouvai Toshiro assis en tailleur, les bras croisé sur le torse ainsi que les yeux fermé, attendant calment que ce raffut se termine. Le cadet restait quand même sur ces gardes, car il était possible que des aliments viennent le percuter.

Rangiku, elle avait profité de la cohue générale pour partir cacher quelques bouteilles de saké par-ci par-là. Car il faut avouer que la rousse tenait une cave secrète avec son ami jardinier.

L'assaut avait duré environ un vingt minute, ce qui était un record dans l'établissement. Puis, pour stopper la batail, Kyōraku munit d'une de ces recharges, qui n'est autre qu'une boîte d'œuf, mitrailla tout le monde d'œufs. Quelques temps après le bombardement, la directrice arriva et demanda les coupables responsables de ce bazar. Kyōraku, annonça comme convenu que les responsables devraient nettoyer le grenier, et que tous les gens aillant participé devraient bien évidement nettoyer la salle à manger. Ainsi les déjà punis, les deux "R" du nom, Rangiku et Renji devaient nettoyer un grenier déjà propre, après le nettoyage du réfectoire avec leur amis.

Après un nettoyage intensif du self, tous les pensionnaires, Jomisa et Aizen partirent dans les rues de Nanes où ils passeraient leur journée culturelle. Les deux consignées étaient restés avec le jardinier pour faire leur fausse punition. Shunsui ce fit une joie de les faire sortir par un passage "secret" qu'il avait créé lui-même quelques temps auparavant pour pouvoir partir en ville boire quelques verres. Le chemin était à l'abri des regards, derrière les bâtiments, dissimulé par la végétation abondante. C'était un sentier sinueux avec beaucoup de racines, mais parfait pour filer à l'anglaise. Du côté du reste du groupe ils s'étaient assis sur un banc longeant la rive du Ouffay pour attendre la venue de leurs camarades. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à arriver, après une marche de La Colline jusqu'au centre de la ville, ainsi Le Groupe Des Six se reforma.

…**..**

_**Merci d'avoir lu :D. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'espère que ça vous à plus et que vous continuerez de lire la suite de mon histoire. N'hésiter pas a laissé une petite review. A bintot pour la suite.**_


End file.
